<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like a sunflower by peachsneakers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355769">like a sunflower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers'>peachsneakers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulmate september [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Patton is mentioned, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, dukeceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus has been cold his entire life until Remus walked in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulmate september [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like a sunflower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: Day 8 - The temperature of your chest gets hotter when you are closer to your soulmate and colder when you move further away. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus has always been cold, for as long as he can remember. It's not easy, dealing with how far away your soulmate is, but he likes to think he's coped relatively well. He's no stranger to blankets, sweaters, and warm hats. He almost always has a warm drink in one hand, whether it be hot chocolate or some fancy drink his friend Patton has coaxed him into trying. If he bundles up enough, he can almost forget how cold his chest is. How <em>lonely</em> he feels, in the middle of the night, when he's the only one gracing his shitty dorm bed, and he's the only one who can hear when a broken sob escapes, no matter how hard he tries to stifle it.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Then Remus King walks through the door of his Intro to Psychology class and warmth hits him like the blooming of a sunflower, petals unfurling to the sun. Janus gasps, one gloved hand flying to his chest, as the professor directs Remus to the desk next to him. The warmth increases, becomes nearly unbearable, but Janus can't bring himself to mind, not when he can get lost in the unruly grey-streaked brown hair or the bright green eyes that a surprised Remus throws his way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's your name?" Remus whispers, under the cover of everyone retrieving their supplies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Janus," he whispers back. Remus grins, the corners of his eyes crinkling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like the god?" He asks. A flicker of heat bursts to life in his chest, having nothing to do with the fact he <em>knows</em> Remus is his soulmate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Exactly," Janus confirms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The class, usually one of Janus's favorites, drags on interminably. All he wants to do is rip off his usual layers, grab Remus King around the waist, and twirl him like a music box figurine. <em>Calm down,</em> he tries to tell himself. <em>He probably doesn't even know you're his soulmate. It could be anyone in class, as far as he's concerned.</em> But his emotions didn't want to listen to logic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can I show you around campus?" Janus blurts out, when the professor has finally dismissed them. Remus blinks in surprise, then shrugs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why not?" He asks. "You can meet my brother, too. He's a pain in the ass, but-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As it turns out, they run into Roman on the way out the door-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And not just Roman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Guess what, Janus?!" Virgil asks, bubbling over in a rare spurt of excitement. Virgil, too, has always felt freezing cold, though he hides it with an enormous, purple plaid-patched hoodie. "He's my soulmate! I found my soulmate!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Congratulations!" Janus says, sincere. "That's wonderful. I-" He hesitates. Remus cocks his head curiously to one side. "I think I've found mine," he finishes shyly, watching comprehension dawn on Remus's face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whoa, really?" Remus asks. Janus nods.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm so warm," he confesses. "My chest feels like it's on fire, and it's the most glorious feeling I've ever felt."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For answer, Remus grabs Janus's hand and places it on his chest. It's burning hot to the touch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've never been warm like this," Remus states simply. "Never."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then I'm glad to have changed that," Janus murmurs. Remus beams, his eyes sparkling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How about that campus tour you promised me?" He asks, and links hands.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>